


Secrets

by NotTheBabadook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Canon-Typical Violence, Dwarf Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Overprotective Dwarves, everyone is occ af, except when they're not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheBabadook/pseuds/NotTheBabadook
Summary: Bilbo has kept a secret since he was born. His mother made him wear a necklace to his true heritage to protect him. Bilbo has never seen another dwarf until now and is quite excited to get out of the Shire. Not even Gandalf knows Bilbo's real heritage and no one can sense the power of Bilbo's necklace (because that's easier). Also, Bilbo is only 30 (in dwarf years) in this and his age might come off as older at first.Also, I based this really closely on the movie (like took a lot of direct quotes for a lot of parts cause that's how I want it).Disclaimer: This is fan-fiction and it's based on the movie. Any likeness to other stories is accidental or just a theme.





	1. First meeting

Bilbo sat on the bench outside, feet swinging over the edge. He ate a plate of biscuits as he basked in the warm sunlight. A shadow suddenly passed over him and he looked up, curious. Gandalf stood there, staff in hand.

“Good morning,” Bilbo said, unsure of who the wizard was but making sure to keep his manners.

"What do you mean?" the wizard asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning; or are you simply stating this is a morning to be good on?"

“All of them at once I suppose,” Bilbo said, feeling confused. “Can I help you?”

“That remains to be seen,” Gandalf said, mostly to himself, then to Bilbo, “I’m looking for someone to share an adventure.”

“That sounds quite exciting, where are we going?” Gandalf was surprised at how easily Bilbo agreed but then he thought that Bilbo must have gotten more Took in him than Baggins.

“You’ve certainly not changed, Bilbo Baggins. It seems fate is in our favor.” Gandalf nodded to himself, confusing Bilbo.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Well, you know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I’m Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me.”

“Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve.”

“Well, I’m pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks. Well, that’s decided. I shall inform the others. I will tell you all of the details tonight but do prepare a large feast to feed at least 15 people.” Bilbo nodded, thinking about what he had left in his pantry. Gandalf walked through the gate and carved a rune into the door.

“What’s that for,” Bilbo asked.

“It’s a way for the others to find this place. I best be off now, I have other matters to attend to.”

“And these others, they won’t mind that I haven’t reached my majority,” Bilbo asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not if you don’t tell them,” Gandalf laughed. Bilbo nodded, assured.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight then.” Gandalf nodded, dipping his hat in a farewell and walked down the road to his cart.

“This will be much better than sitting here all day,” Bilbo said to himself. He went inside and began to prepare for the dinner. After going to the market and properly stocking up enough food for dinner, breakfast and the road ahead, Bilbo stood in the center of his smial.

“I suppose the polite thing to do would be to clean but I’m too tired to do that, I’ll take a short nap first.” Bilbo nodded to himself, assured in his plan. He went into his room, taking off his necklace that was hidden inside his shirt. Bilbo became slightly smaller with boots on his feet. He looked very young as he was a 30-year-old dwarfling. He took off his shoes then climbed under his blanket, quickly falling asleep. When Bilbo woke up the sun was an orange color and evening was quickly approaching.

“Oh, I overslept, I’ll have to be quick to cook everything on time.” Bilbo rushed out of his bed and placed his shoes and necklace back on, resuming the look of a young adult hobbit. He ran to the kitchen and began to cook the massive feast.

Dwalin walked up to the smial, gaze focused on the rune on the door. He had noticed some hobbits giving him curious looks as he passed but none dared to approach him. He rang the doorbell as he wondered what the burglar would look like.

Bilbo had put the last of the food into the oven when he heard the doorbell ring. He wrapped his burned hand in a clean towel then went to open the door where two dwarrow were standing. One was large with no hair on the top of his head and the other had all white hair. The one with white hair had curious little curls at the end of his beard that made Bilbo want to reach out and touch them.

“Balin and Dwalin at your service,” the dwarrow said at the same time. They bowed halfway, keeping their eyes up, then stood up. Bilbo stared, amazed, causing Balin to cough awkwardly and startle Bilbo.

“Oh yes, please do come in,” Bilbo said as he moved aside and opened the door some more. The dwarrow walked in, exchanging glances with each other.

“Well then, where’s the food?” Dwalin asked, patting his stomach. He was eager to eat already as the journey had used a lot of his strength.

“It’s not all done yet but I do have quite a few dishes ready.” Bilbo walked into the kitchen, the dwarrow following him. He gestured to all the food sitting along the kitchen counters. Dwalin immediately grabbed a plate of biscuits and started digging in. Balin shook his head at his brother as he calmly grabbed one and started munching on it.

“There’s nowhere to put them yet though, I’m afraid I can’t move the dining table into the main room.”

“No worries laddie, we dwarrow are more than capable of moving a table and some chairs. Come brother, we should start before the others come.” Dwalin nodded and they moved to the other room where a table sat with chairs on top of it. Bilbo stood by watching when he heard the doorbell ring again. He opened the door to see two more dwarrow, these younger with shorter beards. The one with light brown hair had braids on the sides of his mustaches while the other just had stubble.

“Fili and Kili,” the light and dark one said, “at your service.” They bowed as they said the last part.

Kili suddenly smiled and said, “You must be Mister Boggins.”

“It’s Baggins actually but yes. Come in, you can help Balin and Dwalin.” They walked in, looking around at all the stuff laying around. Fili turned to Bilbo and began pulling out all his weapons to lay them in Bilbo’s arms.

“Be careful with these, I just had them sharpened.” Bilbo nodded, excited to be holding real weapons.

“Looks nice this place, did you do it yourself,” Kili asked, looking at the stuff hanging on the walls.

“Oh, no it’s been in the family for years,” Bilbo said, looking at the weapons when he heard the sound of shoes being wiped off. He looked over to see Kili wiping his shoe off on his mother’s glory box.

“You probably shouldn’t wipe your shoes off on that, it’s my mother’s glory box,” Bilbo said, curious about why Kili would clean his shoes inside the smial. Kili continued to clean his shoe until Dwalin came and grabbed him.

“Fili, Kili give us a hand.” Fili and Kili went with Dwalin to find some chairs. They already finished moving the table.

“Mister Dwalin,” Kili said, smiling to see an old friend again. Bilbo watched as they went about looking for chairs, dropping all of the weapons except for a sword. He pulled it out and began swinging it around, looking over at the dwarrow.

“I thought there was supposed to be 15 people in total?” Bilbo was curious about the lack of one chair but continued with his playing, paying no heed to the look of alarm on Fili’s face.

“The leader of our quest will be joining us after dinner. You can go set some food aside for him,” Balin explained. Bilbo nodded as Fili stepped forward and quickly took his sword back. The young dwarf knew who not to trust with weapons. Bilbo went into the kitchen and started fixing up a large plate of food. He placed it in the oven as he heard the doorbell ring again. He went to the door and opened it to see a pile of dwarrrow flow in, Gandalf standing behind them. Gandalf stooped down to look inside then nodded his hat at Bilbo.

“Gandalf, I see you brought the others,” Bilbo smiled. 

The dwarrow went about setting up the table, moving around the smial without asking Bilbo where anything was. Gandalf stood in the center, checking to make sure everyone was there.

“We appear to be one dwarf short,” Gandalf said, looking around.

“He is late is all. He traveled north for a meeting with our kin. He will come,” Dwalin said, drinking his ale. The dwarrow knew that Thorin with his bad sense of direction would be even further delayed. Gandalf nodded as he heard his name called.

“Mr. Gandalf, here is some wine. It’s got a fruity bouquet.”

“Thank you, Mister Dori,” Gandalf grabbed the small glass and drunk the wine, surprised at the taste. It was very rich and smooth. They all moved into the dining room where they began to eat. The dwarrow were very excited to have such a feast and began to sing and dance all over the place. Bilbo was quite excited to see so many dwarrow at once and wanted to sing along with them but figured it would appear strange if a hobbit were to join in. He just smiled and ate his meal, encouraging the others to have fun. When they were all full Bilbo went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back Ori came over to him holding a plate.

“Excuse me, what should I do with my plate?” Fili walked over and grabbed the plate.

“Here you go Ori, give it to me.” Fili then threw the plate pass Gandalf, who was walking into the hallway, to Kili who threw it through another door. Bilbo was startled but became curious as to how they managed to be so in sync. He walked through the door, dodging dining utensils, to see Bombur eating the remaining food off each plate as the others worked around him. It was quite fascinating so Bilbo sat in the middle of the floor to watch them all work. They started singing about blunting the knives and bending the forks that just made Bilbo laugh. Soon, all the dishes were clean and stacked neatly on the table.

There was a knock and everyone looked at the door.

“He’s here,” Gandalf solemnly said. Bilbo could feel the air taking a serious turn and feared the image he already had of Thorin. Gandalf opened the door with Bilbo behind him and the other dwarrow standing in the doorway to the dining room. Thorin Oakenshield stood in the moonlight, black hair shining and held an aura of power.

“Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn’t have found it at all if it wasn’t for that mark on the door.” Thorin said as he stepped inside, taking off his cloak.

“Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin turned to look at Bilbo, causing Bilbo to step back a little.

“So, this is the hobbit. Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“Well, no but-“

“Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?”

“I’ve never used a weapon but I know a little.” Thorin scoffed and looked at Gandalf.

“He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Everyone laughed at this but Bilbo was hurt and frowned. He wanted to cry at how mean Thorin was but he knew that he couldn’t without revealing his secret. They all moved into the dining room and Bilbo went to retrieve Thorin’s food. He placed at the head of the table then sat on a stool by the wall.

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? What of the dwarrow from the Iron Hills?” Dwalin asked.

“They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone.” Thorin said. They all sighed and shook their heads. They knew the quest just became even harder.

“So, what exactly is this quest?” Bilbo asked. Everyone turned to look at him making him blush.

“Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light,” Gandalf said, pulling a piece of paper out of his robe. Bilbo wanted to tell Gandalf to get it himself but restrained himself. He went into the other room and retrieved a candle, already lit. Gandalf placed the map down on the table and began to speak.

“Far to the east, over ranges and rivers. Beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak.”

“The lonely mountain.” Bilbo, peeking around Gandalf’s arm, read out.

“Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.” Gloin said.

“The ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.” Oin said.

“What beast?” Bilbo asked, surprised.

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals”

“Yes, I know what a dragon is.” Bilbo said, rolling his eyes.

Ori stood up and shouted, “I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.”

“Sit down!” Dori said as he yanked Ori back down.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” Balin said, causing all of the others to protest.

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!” Fili said.

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Kili said, gesturing to said wizard.

“Oh, well, now, uh, III wouldn’t say that-” Gandalf coughed, caught off guard.

“How many, then?” Dori asked, skeptical of Gandalf’s record.

“Uh, what?”

“Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!” Dori said. Gandalf continued to cough on his pipe smoke, making the dwarves rowdy and start arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf has killed. Thorin became angry at the lack of attention.

“ **Silence!** If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **To arms! To arms!** ”

The other dwarves cheer while Bilbo wondered what the Khuzdul Thorin spoke meant.  

“You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” Balin sighed.

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf said then pulled out a key, obviously dwarven.

“How came you by this?” Thorin asked, suspicious.

“It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.” Gandalf handed Thorin the key as everyone looked at it in wonder.

“If there is a key, there must be a door.” Fili said.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.” Gandalf said, pointing at the map.

“There’s another way in!” Kili said.

“Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middleearth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori said, understanding the situation now.

“Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I’d imagine.” Bilbo remarked.

“And are you?” Gloin asked.

“Am I what?”

“He said he’s an expert!” Oin shouted, mishearing the conversation.

“Well, I’m certainly not but I feel I could fair fairly well.” Bilbo nodded to himself. Even though he was scared he knew this was his last chance to get out of the Shire and meet other dwarrow. He was ready to take the risk.

“He hardly looks like much though,” Bofur said.

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.” Gandalf replied. The others just nodded in agreement with Gandalf, afraid to go against him.

“Give him the contract.” Thorin said, hoping to be done with this business as soon as possible. Balin handed Bilbo the contract which was quite long.

“It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” Bilbo nodded, reading through the rest of the contract. He looked up to see Thorin and Gandalf moving to a corner to talk. He sneaked closer and listened in on the conversation.

“I cannot guarantee his safety.” Thorin said. Bilbo thought that fair since he was supposed to be an adult.

“Understood.” Gandalf said.

“Nor will I be responsible for his fate.” Thorin also stated. Bilbo thought of that and made sure to remember that if he ever revealed his true identity to the company. He quickly scurried off before anyone could notice.

“Agreed.” Gandalf said, not noticing Bilbo’s presence. Bilbo brought the contract to the table and signed it with a flourish, smiling at the thought of the road ahead.

“All seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield Mister Baggins,” Balin said, looking the contract over.

Bilbo smiled and nodded, grabbing the contract and making to retire for the night.

“Where are you going Bilbo?” Gandalf asked Bilbo, away from the others.

“I must pack Gandalf, someone didn’t tell me until today.” Bilbo laughed then walked off, into his bedroom where he shut the door. The others began to prepare to turn in so that they could leave early in the morning. They sang a song about the Misty Mountains then quietly talked amongst themselves until they all fell asleep.

Bilbo was up for a while packing all of his things, trying to pack as light as possible. He locked his bedroom door and took off his necklace, true form showing now. He was a bit thin as he had a weak immune system that couldn’t fight off sickness often. He made sure to pack extra furs and clothes. He only had one pair of boots that were quite old as hobbits don’t wear shoes and he had to travel all the way to Bree to buy Man made shoes meant for the children of Men. He heard that dwarrow regarded any dwarfling, even those half dwarf, as precious. Bilbo hoped this was true as he would be needing new shoes soon. Bilbo finished packing then crawled under his covers feeling uncertain of Thorin but ready to start a new chapter of his life.

The sun had yet to come up when Bilbo woke up. He didn’t hear any sounds so he quickly dressed, making sure he had all of things ready. He placed his necklace on last, not enjoying the feel of it but making sure it was well hidden. He placed two handkerchiefs in his pockets and carried his backpack into the main room. He looked into the living room to see the dwarrow all piled up, fast asleep. He felt sad to see how close they all were but resolved to cook them breakfast to get in their good graces.

Bilbo cooked quietly, occasionally burning himself when he got clumsy. Bombur woke up to the smell of food and walked around all of the other sleeping dwarrow into the kitchen. He was about to call out to Bilbo when he saw the hobbit moving to grab a hot pan with his bare hand. Bombur moved quicker than what seemed possible and grabbed the pan. His thick skin didn’t feel the burn that much and he quickly set the pan down on an empty section of the counter. Bilbo was quite surprised to see anyone awake.

“Oh, thank you Bombur, I didn’t realize how hot it was.”

“No need to thank me laddie, I’ll help you finish the rest of this food.” Bombur said and when he saw Bilbo going to protest he replied, “I won’t take no for an answer so you’ll have to make do.”

Bilbo smiled and nodded. They make quick work of the rest of the food and were done by the time the sun started to shine.

“I’ll go wake the others,” Bombur said as he moved to go to the living room.

Bilbo nodded and set out all of the plates and utensils. He went into the pantry and began to pack the rest of the food into another pack for the road.

The dwarrow all came out and sat around the table, joyful but not as rowdy as the night before.

 **“This food is quite good Bombur,”** Bifur remarked. Bilbo looked to Gandalf who translated it for him. Before Bilbo could get angry about the misplaced praise Bombur corrected him.

“Bilbo made most of it actually, I only helped.” Bombur said, surprising the dwarrow and making them look to Bilbo. He became nervous and started shoving food into his mouth so that he wouldn’t have to talk.

“Where did you learn to cook like this?” Bofur asked. Bilbo swallowed his food slowly then spoke.

“My mother used to show me recipes and we would cook them together,” Bilbo replied quiet in his sadness. The dwarrow noticed the bandages around Bilbo’s hands and became curious.

“What happened to your hands then?” Gloin asked, making Oin look at Bilbo. Bilbo pulled his hands to his lap, embarrassed.

“I’m a bit clumsy when I cook.” Oin looked over and resolved to examine Bilbo’s hands later.

“You look a bit young to be going on a quest,” Kili remarked, now looking at Bilbo’s face more.

“Well so do you. And if you must know, I reached my majority a summer ago.” Bilbo replied, annoyed that he was already under suspicion.

“You’re pretty much the same age as us, maybe even younger,” Fili and Kili laughed. Bilbo felt like throwing something at the two dwarrow because of their words but Gandalf coughed and spoke up.

“Well, he has already signed the so it is of no consequence.” Gandalf said. Everyone murmured in agreement but still felt suspicious. They quickly finished their meal and cleared away all the dishes. As everyone was packing their bags, Oin took Bilbo to a corner to look at his hands. 

“These are extensive burn scars. Some look years old.” Oin remarked.

“Well, I’ve been cooking on my own for years,” Bilbo replied, looking away. He could feel the tears wanting to come out but held them in. Oin looked at Bilbo in a new light and quietly placed some salve on his hands before wrapping them in gauze.

“I’ll be checking these later so be sure to mind them,” Oin said, gaze meaningful. Bilbo blushed and looked away, nodding. He figured Oin meant Bilbo’s clumsiness. Everyone finished packing and went outside to hitch ponies up. Bilbo walked around, pack on his back, and looked at his smial. He wondered when he’d see it again, if he did. He walked outside, closing the door behind him.

“You won’t lock the door?” Fili asked.

“Oh, no, there’s no need for that. There’s no thievery here, well except for my cousins but I think it’ll be okay,” Bilbo replied, nonchalant.

Nori frowned and moved to the door, making a makeshift lock out of a few pieces of metal he had. He made a key, tested it, then threw it to Bilbo. Bilbo caught it with surprise.

“One shouldn’t leave their valuables unguarded.” Nori said. Bilbo was caught off guard by this sudden show of friendship along with everyone else but Nori made no notice of it. He climbed onto his pony and looked around.

“Well, don’t we have a quest to begin?” This made everyone begin to move and get onto their own ponies and horse. Thorin and Gandalf rode in front, Gandalf leading the way because Thorin had no sense of direction outside of rock.

Bilbo rode behind Fili and Kili, content to quietly look at the scenery for the moment.

Up ahead Gandalf and Thorin were talking.

“This hobbit, is he truly of age?” Thorin asked. Gandalf gave a Thorin a look, thinking of the fact that Thorin claimed no responsibility.

“You have already said you take no responsibility for his fate. What does his age matter?” Gandalf asked.

“I won’t send a child to their own death.” Thorin glared at Gandalf.

“He’s already signed the contract and is aware of the risks. I will take care of him Master Dwarf.” Gandalf said, ending the conversation. Bilbo didn’t notice the way two pairs of eyes focused on him before looking to the front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how old Bilbo will be relative to humans yet. It doesn't really show because he's been raised to act a lot older. But it will definitely show later on when everyone knows his true identity. I don't know when I'll update this, it just depends on the response cause I'll definitely be writing this story a lot.  
> I'm not used to posting on a website like this so constructive criticism is welcome. I think this is trash but eh I'm trying something new.
> 
> I fixed the part where Bifur spoke in Common cause I forgot about the axe. Little things like I forget easily so please tell me (nicely) if it's inconsistent without explanation. Also, bold is Khuzdul and Italics is Sindarian.


	2. Slag

The company traveled for several hours until the road hard to see. Bilbo could feel his stomach wanting to growl but held it in. He didn’t want to appear like a burden already. Everyone was weary as they set up camp. The jobs were already divided among the dwarves who immediately set to work, leaving Bilbo unsure of himself. He walked over to Bombur, hoping to pitch in at least a little.

“Is there anything I can do?” Bombur looked up from the stew, surprised to see Bilbo.

“Um, yes you could stir this pot while I gather the rest of the ingredients,” Bombur said, handing the spoon to Bilbo before walking over to the provisions. Bilbo stood next to the pot, stirring the stew as he watched everyone move about the camp. Bombur made quick work of the vegetables and cut them up, placing them into the pot.

Bombur watched over Bilbo’s cooking, occasionally giving helpful tips. Soon dinner was ready and the food was being passed out. Bilbo got his food last then sat on the ground close enough to feel the fire but not too close to the others.

The dwarrow talked amongst themselves, some telling jokes and others having serious discussions. Gandalf was deep in conversation with Balin. Bilbo ate slowly, savoring each spoonful and hoped that his stomach would stay full through the night. The dishes were cleaned off by the person who used them and packed away for the morning. Most of the dwarrow had fallen asleep except for Fili and Kili along with Gandalf. Bilbo was watching the fire when he suddenly heard a scream in the wind. He moved closer to the two dwarrow with a worried expression.

“What was that?”

“Orcs.” Kili replied. Thorin wakes up at the word but no one notices.

“Orcs?” Bilbo asks, scared.

“Throatcutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili said, amused at how easy Bilbo was to scare.

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili continued making Bilbo look around in fright, close to tears. This caused Fili and Kili to laugh.

“You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?” Thorin said suddenly, startling everyone.

“We didn’t mean anything by it.”  Kili said, trying to appease his uncle.

“No, you didn’t. You know nothing of the world.” Thorin said, angry. He walked off to the cliff to calm down as Balin walked up to the dwarrow and hobbit.

“Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King.”

The entire company was awoken by Balin’s tale and looked at Thorin in awe.

“But the pale orc? What happened to him?” Bilbo asked.

“He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

Thorin replied, voice thick with disgust. No one knew how to respond to that so they all quickly went to sleep, resting up for another long ride.

In the morning, they had a quick breakfast before packing again to continue their journey. The day started out very pleasant and Bilbo rode beside Kili and Fili who made great conversation about trivial things. They seemed so nice that Bilbo knew he wanted them to be the first to know his secret, whenever that time came. In the late afternoon though, it started to rain and quickly developed into a strong downpour. Bilbo pulled out an extra coat and wrapped it around himself, hoping to avoid any sickness.

“Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?” Dori asked, feeling as annoyed as everyone else about the rain.

“It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.” Gandalf replied, annoyed.

“Are there any?” Bilbo asked, riding closer to Gandalf to hear him better.

“What?” Gandalf asked, caught off guard.

“Other wizards?”

“There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the

two Blue Wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

“And who is the fifth?”

“Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.”

“Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?” Bilbo asked, looking Gandalf up and own. Gandalf looked affronted and all the dwarrow laughed.

“I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world. I’m not so bad myself.”

Everyone adopted skeptical looks which caused Gandalf to huff and ride further ahead.

“You are quite good at teasing that wizard Bilbo, you must teach me,” Kili remarked, amazed at how fast Bilbo made Gandalf leave.

“You only need to think quickly and smartly,” Bilbo smirked. Fili laughed, making the other two join in.

“He seems to be getting along with the princes quite well,” Dwalin remarked to Thorin, looking over at the trio.

“Probably just because of the similar ages,” Thorin said gruffly, wanting to move quicker to get out of the rain. It was quite the downpour and turned a mood sour. They continued riding until they got to an abandoned farm. The rain had stopped by then and everyone was ready to settle in for the night. Thorin began to give out orders.

“We’ll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf said.

“Oin, Gloin.” Thorin continued, ignoring the wizard.

“Aye?” Gloin replied.

“Get a fire going.”

“Right you are.” Gloin said.

“I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley.” Gandalf tried again, pulling Thorin away from the company.

“I have told you already, I will not go near that place.” Thorin argued.

“Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice.”

“I do not need their advice.”

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

“Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.”

“I did not know that they were yours to keep.” Thorin said, anger rising at Gandalf’s words. Gandalf threw his hands up in defeat and stomped pass everyone.

“Gandalf, where are you going?” Bilbo asked, worried.

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense.”

“Who’s that?” Bilbo asked.

“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.” Gandalf got on his horse and rode off, leaving Bilbo surprised and a little angry. He didn’t understand why Gandalf would abandon them just because he was upset.

“Come on, Bombur, we’re hungry.” Bombur nodded and called Bilbo over to help him.

“Is he coming back?” Bilbo asked Balin as he separated the food. All Balin could do was shrug in uncertainty. They had soup that night and everyone except Fili and Kili sat around the fire, eating.

“He’s been a long time.” Bilbo remarked to no one in particular.

“Who?” Bofur asked.

“Gandalf.”

“He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads.” Bofur said before handing Bilbo two bowls of soup. Bilbo set his empty bowl aside and took the brothers’ dinner. He walked into the forest to Fili and Kili who were staring deep into the trees. They made no notice of Bilbo’s arrival or attempt to give them their food.

“What’s the matter?” Bilbo asked.

“We’re supposed to be looking out for the ponies.” Kili said.

“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.” Fili said, unsure.

“We had sixteen.”

“Now there’s fourteen.”

“Well, that’s not good. Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?” Bilbo said, worried but hoping the dwarrow would take their soup already, his arms were tired.

“Uhh, no. Let’s not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.” Fili said, taking his soup and starting to eat. Kili did the same, leaving Bilbo’s hands free to do some investigating.

“It looks like big uprooted these trees.” Bilbo remarked, unsure of where to start.

“That was our thinking.” Kili said, continuing to eat. Bilbo almost asked why they wanted Bilbo’s input if they knew that already but continued looking around. They all walked deeper into the forest, following the trail of debris.

“Hey! There’s a light. Over here! Stay down.” Fili said, pulling Bilbo down with his free hand. They moved quickly through the foliage until they get to a big log and hide behind it. They saw the faint glow of a fire and heard the sound of laughter, deep and harsh. 

“What is it?” Bilbo asked, curious about the creatures that roamed this area.

“Trolls.” Fili said. The brothers finished their soup then ran closer to the fire, Bilbo close behind. They saw a large mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

“He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I think they’re going to eat them, we have to do something.” Bilbo said, feeling a sense of urgency.

“Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you’re so small.” Kili said, encouraging Bilbo.

“If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.” Fili said, giving Bilbo a thumbs-up before pushing him closer to the trolls.

“Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown -once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bilbo whispered to himself, confused. He looked back to see that he was all alone and decided to continue with the plan anyway.

He went around the edge of the camp, staying quiet and in the shadows. He made it to the makeshift pin where the ponies stood and looked for a way to release them. He tried to pull on the boards but he found it hurt his hands too much. Bilbo briefly thought of going back for the others but then he realized that he could use this opportunity to improve his image in the eyes of the company, especially Thorin’s.

He couldn’t find any opening besides untying the thick rope. Bilbo searched the ground for a sharp rock and after finding one quickly set to cutting the thinnest part of the rope. He cut quickly and constantly checked the position of the trolls, hiding when needed. He released the rope as he heard rustling in the trees, which were unbeknownst to him the dwarrow of the company.

Thorin ran over to Bilbo, keeping himself hidden in the trees.

“What are you doing, trying to steal from trolls on your own,” Thorin whispered, furious. He knew it was Bilbo’s job but the thought of Bilbo in such a dangerous situation alone did not sit well with him.

“I’m just doing my job. Cover me while I take the ponies away.” Bilbo whispered back, wanting to remind Thorin that he held no responsibility for Bilbo. He held back, focusing on the task at hand. They managed to take the ponies away as the trolls continued to talk amongst themselves, occasionally arguing.

When they made it back to camp Bilbo realized that he was shaking from fear. He had never seen such fearsome creatures before and certainly not up close like that. He sat on his bedroll and realized that his right hand was bleeding from the rock. He was close to tears again and thought of going home. The road was scarier than he’d thought it’d be and there was no one to comfort him. As Bilbo continued to sit in pain and sadness, he did not see Oin approach.

“Show me your hands laddie, I’m sure this little stint did not go without injury,” Oin said, trying to be gentle because of the expression on Bilbo’s face. He knew such innocence wouldn’t last long but he vowed to make it last as long as possible. War was a terrible thing that made people so different, their old selves may as well be ghosts.

Bilbo held out his hands and quietly watched as Oin worked, flinching when he cleaned the wound. He was ready to go to sleep for a long time by the time Oin was done.

“I’m so tired, are you done,” Bilbo asked, slouching in his exhaustion.

“Aye, you can rest now,” Oin said, finishing Bilbo’s hands then laying him back on his bedroll. When he saw that Bilbo was already asleep, above the roll, he moved him inside of it and tucked him in. The other dwarrow looked on, surprised.

“What, he is a young hobbit who just rescued ponies from three adult mountain trolls,” Oin said, very much done with all of the others.

“He is proving himself to be quite useful,” Dwalin said, sitting next to Thorin. They had moved the ponies closer to camp, well away from the trees. They were keeping watch for the trolls in case they came back.

Close to dawn, there was yelling deep from within the trees. The company, including Bilbo, startled awake but then they realized it was the trolls realizing their lack of ponies. The trolls went to go get the ponies but as soon as they moved closer Gandalf broke a boulder, letting the sunlight shine on the trolls.

Gandalf walked to the camp where everyone was getting ready for the day, looking more tired than usual.

“I see those trolls gave you a bit of trouble. We know what happened to that farmer and his family now,” Gandalf remarked. They all turned to look at him, surprised he had returned so soon.

“And I see you were nowhere to be seen during the entire thing. Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin asked, annoyed. He felt that Gandalf was trying to patronize him for choosing to stay there.

“To look ahead.” Gandalf said, mysterious as ever.

“What brought you back?” Thorin asked.

“Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece.” Gandalf said, gesturing to the trees. The company finished packing and had a light meal before going back to the trolls, ponies in tow.

“They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.” Gandalf said, examining the trolls.

“Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands.” Gandalf said, communicating the hidden message with his eyes to Thorin.

“They could not have moved in daylight.” Bofur said. 

“There must be a cave nearby.” Thorin said so they set to searching for it until Bifur found it and waved the others over. As soon as they entered it was evident it was a troll cave.

“Oh, what’s that stench?!” Nori asked, covering his nose and mouth tightly. He helped Ori to do the same.

“It’s a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.” Gandalf said. The dwarrow enter the cave and cough at the horrid smell. The quickly adjust their coats and set about looking for anything of value. They found piles of gold coins and similar treasures.

“Seems a shame just to leave it lyin’ around. Anyone could take it.” Bofur said, grinning at the others.

“Agreed. Nori, get a shovel.” Gloin said. Nori started to look for a shovel while Gloin and Bofur looked for a chest. Thorin looked around and found two swords covered in dust and cobwebs.

“These swords were not made by any troll.” Thorin handed one of the swords to Gandalf and held the other.

“Nor were they made by any smith among men.” Gandalf drew the sword out of its sheath to examine it.

“These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age.” At this, Thorin began to put the sword back but Gandalf’s next words stopped him.

“You could not wish for a finer blade.” Thorin reluctantly held onto the sword. Some of the other dwarrow had found a chest and were filling it with treasure as Nori dug a hole. As they buried it and marked the ground in a nondescript way, Dwalin looked on in disapproval.

“We’re makin’ a long-term deposit.” Gloin said, happy with his findings.

“Let’s get out of this foul place. Come on, let’s go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!” Thorin gathered the trio up as the others had already left. Gandalf walked to the mouth of the cave when he stepped on something. He picked it up and realized it was another sword, taking it with him.

“Bilbo.” Gandalf called out.

“Hmm?” Bilbo replied, walking over to Gandalf. Gandalf held out a sword.

“Here. This is about your size.”

“I can’t take this.” Bilbo was happy to have his own sword but he dreaded having to actually use it.

“The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

“I’ve never used a sword before.”

“And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.” Bilbo thought that was very unhelpful as he would rather stay away from the whole process.

“Something’s coming!” Thorin called out to the others. Everyone rushed into a circle but Bilbo was still over with Gandalf.

“Gandalf” Bilbo started, scared of what could be coming.

“Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves.” Gandalf said, moving over to Thorin’s side. Kili pulled Bilbo into the circle, watching the trees for danger. Bilbo pulled out his sword, holding it tightly even though his hands ached. Suddenly, Radagast came barreling out of the forest and stopped close to the company.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” Radagast shouted, confusing everyone.

“Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf said, surprised.

“I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

“Yes?” Radagast was about to reply when realized he forgot what it was that was so important.

“Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue.” Radagast curled his tongue in surprise, “Oh, it’s not a thought at all; it’s a... stick insect!” Gandalf pulled the insect out as Radagast paused. The company was disturbed by the apparent instability of the wizard.

“I’m starting to think there might be a wizard worse than Gandalf” Bilbo muttered but those around him heard and agreed. They watched the two wizards walk a little bit away to talk privately.

“What do you think they’re talking about,” Bilbo asked Balin.

“Probably some wizard nonsense. Are you alright laddie,” Balin asked. Bilbo blushed at this and affirmed it quickly. He was determined to keep up his image for the time being.

“The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs.” Radagast said.

“Webs? What do you mean?”

“Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned.”

“No, Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come.” Radagast became excited as he told the story and tried to calm down.  

“Try a bit of Old Toby. It’ll help settle your nerves.” Gandalf cleaned his pipe with his beard then let Radagast breathe in the smoke.

“And out.” Gandalf instructed. Radagast blew out the smoke with his eyes crossed and a blissful look on his face and stood in a trancelike state for a few seconds.

“Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?” Radagast pulled out a clothwrapped package and handed it to Gandalf. Gandalf untied and opened it, seeing a sword that was very old.

“That is not from the world of the living.” Radagast said. As soon as he said it there was the sound of a howl in the distance.

“Was that a wolf? Are there are there wolves out there?” Bilbo asked, scared again.

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur said, ready for a fight. The company got in tight formation again. A warg suddenly appeard and leaped into the company, knocking Bifur down. Thorin striked it down using Orcrist as another warg appeared on the other side. Kili shot an arrow into its side then Dwalin finished it off. The ponies bolted then, scared of the wargs.

“WargScouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin called out.

“Orc pack?” Bilbo wondered, feeling very confused. Gandalf rushed up to Thorin, urgent.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

“No one.” Thorin said, confused.

“Who did you tell?”

“No one, I swear. What in Durin’s name is going on?”

“You are being hunted.”

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin said, looking around for more wargs.

“We can’t! We have no ponies; they bolted.” Ori cried out.

“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast said.

“These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you.” Gandalf warned.

“These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I’d like to see them try.” Radagast said, confident in his abilities. He bolted through the trees, past the orc-pack. The wargs quickly gave chase.

“Come and get me! Ha ha!” Radagast called out, excited by the chase. The company watched from a distance until Radagast and the wargs were quite far.

“Come on! Keep the noise low,” Gandalf called out, careful not to be too loud.

The company rushed out across the plain, watching the wargs carefully. When it looked like the wargs were too close they hid behind some rocks.

“Stay together.” Gandalf warned.

“Move!” Thorin said. They needed to get some cover quickly so they began to run again. Thorin stopped behind a rock when he saw a warg but Ori continued forward.

“Ori, no! Come back!” Thorin called out but it was too late, they had to keep going.

“Come on! Quick!” Gandalf said, running out.

“Where are you leading us?” Thorin could tell Gandalf had a plan but no one knew what that plan was. Gandalf acted as if he hadn’t heard him and continued running. They hide behind another rock as the wargs stop to scent the air. A warg and orc stand on the rock above them and Kili shoots them quickly but they have already alerted the others. They killed them and heard the sound of the orcs rallying together, realizing they had been fooled.  The wargs began to chase the company and they run.

“Move. Run!” Gandalf urged. They were surrounded by wargs but continued to run.

“This way! Quickly!” Gandalf said.

“There’s more coming!” Kili shouted.

“Kili! Shoot them!” Thorin said, unhelpfully. Kili was already shooting as many as he could but there were too many. Gandalf ran to a large rock and disappeared.

“We’re surrounded!” Fili cried out.

“Where is Gandalf?” Kili asked, continuing to shoot.

“He has abandoned us!” Dwalin said, anger evident. They were all unsure of how this would end without the wizard. They moved closer to the rock Gandalf had disappeared by, closing in ranks.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin urged, pulling out his sword as he stood in front. Bilbo was behind Balin, feeling very small in the face of such danger. Suddenly, Gandalf appeared from a crack between the rock and the ground.

“This way, you fools!” He called to them.

“Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!” Thorin ordered, guarding them as they went and keeping the enemy at bay.

“Nine, ten” Gandalf counted as they all piled in. They landed on top of each other in their urgency but quickly moved out of the way when Bombur came in.

“Kili! Run!” Thorin said, coming in last. They could hear an Elvish horn and the ensuing battle. An orc, shot by an arrow fell into the cave. Thorin took it out and examined it.

“Elves,” Thorin spat out.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?” Dwalin asked.

“Follow it, of course!” Bofur urged.

“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf advised. They started walking down the narrow path, single file. Bilbo walked with Fili this time, hand clenching Fili’s shirt. He was wary of being alone after seeing such a fright. Orcs were a lot scarier in person than they were in books. The pathway eventually opened out into an open area and they could see the valley below.

“The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name.” Gandalf told them.

“Rivendell.” Bilbo said, amazed. He wondered about what elves looked like and such. He suddenly felt that the journey was more fun than before.

“Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea.” Gandalf said.

“This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy.” Thorin accused him, ready to turn back and find another way.

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only illwill to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” Gandalf reprimanded, annoyed that Thorin could not restrain his anger to receive aid.

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”

Thorin reasoned. Bilbo went over to Balin and tapped his arm, making Balin to look at him.

“Why is Thorin so against the elves?” Bilbo whispered.

“They did not come to our aid during Smaug’s attack nor during our time at Moria. We all have a reason to be distrustful although Thorin does take it further than most.” Balin told him, eyeing Thorin. Bilbo saw Thorin in a new light along with elves but he was still scared of Thorin. He decided to keep his judgement open as time went on.

“Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me.” Gandalf said, leaving no room for argument. Thorin looked at the others and could see how tired they were. He grunted at the wizard and walked past him, towards Rivendell. The others sighed in relief and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know when to reveal Bilbo's age but some will find out before others. Also, there's no one ring or Sauron, just crazy orcs.


	3. Party and Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and fixed the grammatical errors in the first two chapters which, wow, embarrassing. I finally got enough energy to write out this chapter. I already know what the next chapter is gonna be about so that's cool. I started medication so hopefully I will be able to write more (probably not though but at least a little is better than none). Stay strong peeps. Also, this whole thing is a mess and I apologize lol. I had to really think of stuff to fill in the gap where the movie skipped. I realized I needed something to emphasize words in dialogue so I used underline.

Bilbo looked around in amazement at the valley. He had heard many stories about the elves and was finally able to see it with his own eyes. The group approached the front gate, Bilbo slightly hidden between Fili and Kili.

An elf came walking down the stairs and Gandalf moved forward to greet him.

“Mithrandir.” Lindir said.

“Ah, Lindir!” Gandalf replied. As they talked, the dwarrow were looking at everything with suspicion. Thorin nudged Dwalin who looked at him.

“Stay sharp.” Dwalin nodded, grip tight on his weapon.

“ _We heard you had crossed into the Valley_ ,” Lindir said.

“ _I must speak with Lord Elrond_ ,” Gandalf said, getting straight to the point. He didn’t want the dwarrow to act foolishly before he had secured them a place to rest.

“ _My lord Elrond is not here_.”

“ _Not here? Where is he?_ ” As he asked this, Elvish horns sounded out and a group of armed horsemen came down the bridge at a quick trot.

“ **Ready weapons! Hold ranks!** ” Thorin yelled out. The dwarrow gathered into a tight circle, Bilbo pushed to the middle. He didn’t understand what was going on and held to Kili’s arm tightly. The elves rode around their circle a few times before one broke off to the front. He dismounted and walked over to the wizard.

“Gandalf.” Gandalf bowed gracefully then stood.

“Lord Elrond. _My friend! Where have you been_?”

“ _We’ve been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.”_ Elrond switched to Common then. “Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near.” Elrond held up an orc sword then gave it to Lindir who stood nearby.

“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf said, unabashed as usual. Thorin stepped forward, trying to get some control.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror” Elrond said, looking at Thorin.

“I do not believe we have met,” Thorin said, gruff and suspicious.

“You have your grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain.”

“Indeed? He made no mention of you.” Thorin knew he should try to be diplomatic but elves made his hackles raise without warning. Elrond ignored the insult and turned to the company.

“ _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests._ ” Elrond said it in elvish to be petty.

“What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?” Gloin asked Gandalf.

“No, master Gloin, he’s offering you food and a place to rest.” Gandalf said, exasperated with all the tension in the air. The dwarrow talked amongst themselves then Gloin moved forward.

“Ah well, in that case, lead on.” They were led inside by Lindir and walked down several hallways, occasionally passing elves who looked on curiously. Gandalf and Elrond broke off halfway and left, leaving some of the dwarrow and Bilbo confused. The others didn’t care. They stopped in front of several doors and Lindir turned to them.

“There are several bedrooms available for you to spilt up as you choose. At the end of the hallway is a bathroom to cleanse yourselves. Dinner will be provided later and an elf will come to escort you.” Lindir nodded then left, leaving the dwarrow who were still crowding each other along with Bilbo.

Thorin began shouting out orders to look for an adequate bedroom. Part of the company split up and began looking around in the rooms. Bilbo hung back with Fili and Kili who exchanged knowing looks above Bilbo’s head. The snuck off, Bilbo in tow, to find a quiet place to hide.

The group got inside a small broom closet with a small light. Kili and Fili silently argued while Bilbo sat between them, confused. Kili rolled his eyes and sat next to Bilbo, Fili following suit looking smug.

“Bilbo, how old did you say you were?” Kili asked. He had thought Bilbo to be older but the way he acted, he seemed closer to a child.

“I never said,” Bilbo spoke quietly, nervous now. He wanted to be able to let someone in on his secret but he was also scared of their reactions.

“Okay, well then can we know how old you are?” Fili tried this time. Bilbo picked at his pants for a few moments, weighing his options. He could lie but he was a terrible liar and they’d find out at some point. On the other hand, it’d feel nice if someone else knew what he was going through and he could get them to keep his secret. Bilbo nodded to himself and gathered his courage. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, pulling it over his head.

Kili and Fili gasped at what they saw. Where was once a young hobbit was instead a dwarfling, who looked younger than them.

“What is going on?” Fili whispered, shocked. Bilbo looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I’m not a full hobbit, my real father was a dwarf. I just turned 30 years old,” Bilbo spoke softly, scared of their reactions. He didn’t want to go back to the Shire and lose the only dwarves he knew.

“Uncle would have a fit if he knew how young you were,” Kili said, suddenly unsure about the situation. He hadn’t thought the secret was something like this.

“Well he doesn’t have to know, none of them have to know. I’ve kept up appearances this long- “

“Besides the moments when you hide behind someone, shaking in your boots.” Fili said.

“Or suddenly act like a child instead of the adult you claim to be.” Kili said.

“You can’t tell the others, this is my last chance to know the other side of my heritage. And hopefully find another home,” Bilbo said, almost whispering the last part.

“Why would you need another home,” Kili asked.

“Unless I marry another hobbit when I reach my majority, which for hobbits is 33, I will be evicted from my home.”

“But at 33 you’d still be a dwarfling,” Fili said, aghast.

“I know. But if they knew what I was they wouldn’t wait that long to kick me out and then I’d be living on the streets.”

“How could hobbits be so cruel,” Fili and Kili asked simultaneously.

“They like for the community to remain pure of other creatures. It’s horrid.” Bilbo hugged his knees to himself as he said this. He really didn’t want to go back. Fili scooted closer and pulled Bilbo onto his lap, hugging him close. Kili joined at the side, hugging both of them. Bilbo started crying, sobs shaking his body. Fili and Kili had another argument with their eyes and they nodded in agreement. Kili moved back and lifted Bilbo’s head gently, wiping his tears away.

“Your secret is safe with us,” Bilbo perked up a little at this, “however; you have to stay with Fili or me at all times. If it seems like your secret is putting you in danger, we will tell the others. Just think of us as your older brothers.” Kili winked, making Bilbo smile.

Bilbo nodded, seeing no way out of it. He was also excited to have a family again.

“Does that mean we can play games together?” Bilbo asked, sniffling. Fili reached up to a shelf and felt around until he pulled down a cloth. It was fairly clean, so he handed it to Bilbo.

“Blow your nose first. Maybe tomorrow, when there’s more time. You should also put the necklace back on.” Bilbo nodded and blew his nose, unsure what to do with the dirty cloth now. Kili grabbed it and threw it into a corner. They got up and Fili examined Bilbo’s face after Bilbo pulled the charm back on. His eyes were still red and puffy.

“We should take a bath first, maybe that will clear up your red eyes. Stay behind us because I’m not sure how to explain this to the others.” Fili said.

“I’ll grab our stuff while you find the bath,” Kili said, glad to be a big brother now. It got boring quite quickly to be a younger one. They exited the closet together then went opposite ways down the hallway. Bilbo walked slightly behind Fili in case anyone came by and saw his face.

Bilbo lightly grabbed the back of Fili’s jacket and held onto it. He didn’t know why but he was reluctant to let go off him or Kili. He needed reassurance that they weren’t going to suddenly leave him but was afraid to say it out loud. It seemed silly and something only young children thought about. Fili didn’t say anything about Bilbo grabbing his jacket but noted it to talk to Kili about later. They looked through the rooms until they found the empty bathhouse. (a/n: bathing area, whatever)

They went inside, Fili leading the way as he looked around. They walked past the huge bathing area towards some doors in the back. Two led to linen closets but the others were private bathing areas. Fili opened one of the doors and they walked inside.

“We can bathe here and you don’t have to wear your necklace,” Fili said, turning to Bilbo. Bilbo was touched that Fili was doing so much for him. He suddenly hugged Fili tightly, tears in his eyes again.

“Thank you,” Bilbo whispered. He was glad that the first people outside of his parents to know the real him were so accepting. Fili was surprised by the action but just patted Bilbo’s head. Kili walked in and stopped in the doorway, surprised. His arms were full of clothes and such.

“Having moments without me now?” He joked. Fili rolled his eyes and Bilbo let go, laughing. Kili set the stuff down on a table and they began to strip. Bilbo took off his necklace and put it next to the tub in case he needed it. Kili shut the door then they began to bathe.

The water was kind of deep and Bilbo was not a good swimmer so he had to hold onto someone the whole time. Kili helped him wash his hair as Fili held him up. When Bilbo was clean he sat on the edge of the water waiting for the other two to finish. When they were done, Kili picked Bilbo up and they began to have a water fight with Fili.

By the time they were done, the floor was covered in water. Kili carried Bilbo out of the water, going up the stairs built in. He suddenly pinched Bilbo’s cheek and smirked.

“You’re so small and cute. If Uncle knew about this, he might even consider leaving you with the elves.”

“That’s why we can’t tell him.” Bilbo said, pouting a little without meaning to.

“You just look even cuter like that,” Fili said, making Bilbo hide his face in Kili’s shoulder. He could finally be himself and it felt surreal. Suddenly they heard dwarrow talking loudly and scrambled to get dressed. Fili snatched the necklace off the ground and put it on Bilbo who was standing now. They got dressed in record time, faces flushed. They picked up their discarded clothes.

They walked out of the private bathing area into the larger one to see everyone undressing for a bath.

“That is where you all ran off to. Why were you bathing?” Thorin asked.

“We didn’t have any tasks and wanted to get clean,” Kili said, hoping Thorin wouldn’t look into it too much. Thorin didn’t believe Kili at all because as long as he had known the two dwarrow, they never wanted to bathe. Thorin was about to say as much but Balin spoke up.

“I think we should leave the lads be, I’m sure they’re having fun on their own. We should get ready for dinner.” Balin said. Thorin wanted to protest but the trio were already quickly leaving.

“That was quite strange,” Dwalin remarked. The other dwarrow agreed but they continued to bathe in peace.

Outside of the bathing area, the trio laughed at the confusion of the others. Kili led the way to the sleeping area.

“You’re a terrible liar Kili,” Fili said, laughing.

“I didn’t know what else to say, I panicked,” Kili huffed.  

They put their clothes into their respective packs and thought about what to do until dinner was ready. Bilbo wanted to play a game but they had said it was best saved for later. Bilbo never had brothers to play with (‘let alone friends’) and he didn’t want to annoy them.

“What do you say about a game of tag Bilbo?” Fili asked. Bilbo was surprised, he didn’t know they would be able to play so soon.

‘’I’d love to play!” Bilbo said, excited. He didn’t mention that he hated being it because the one time he played tag all of the others had hid away the whole day. He went home very discouraged that day, feeling even worse when he learned that they had a large play-date at one of the fauntling’s smial.

Neither dwarrow noticed Bilbo’s plight and silently fought over who would be it. Kili won and they turned back to Bilbo.

“I’m it and you both have thirty seconds to find a hiding spot. Rules are you have to stay inside this hallway so we don’t get lost and risk uncle’s anger.”

Fili and Bilbo nodded then Kili began to count. They ran out of the room and into the hallway. They went opposite ways, taking care to walk carefully because the door was still open.

Bilbo went into an empty room and hid under the bed. It was good enough to be considered hiding but obvious enough the other would check there. Bilbo wanted to be found because he needed assurance the other two weren’t teasing him.

Bilbo heard feet walking up and down the hallway, going in and out of rooms. Soon, the room he was in was entered. Bilbo held his breath and waited. Kili walked around then he noticed a foot sticking out from under the bed. He pretended to walk to the door but went behind it. He heard a breath being released and dove down.

“Eek!” Bilbo screamed, surprised by the way Kili found him.

“Found you!” Kili declared. Bilbo widened his eyes then began laughing. He was glad he had found such nice dwarrow to become his new family.

“Come on, you can help me find Fili,” Kili said, grinning. Bilbo mirrored his grin and nodded. They scrambled out from under the bed and opened the door to come face to face with an angry Thorin. Fili was behind him, looking nervous.

“This is no time for playing. We in an elven domain and there’s no guarantee of safety here. I will hear no more playing, we are going to dinner.” Thorin left no room for argument and turned to walk off but turned his head back.

“And _Burglar_ , I suggest you learn to act your age on this journey,” Thorin said, tongue curling viciously on the word as if it pained him. Thorin continued walking with the other three a little ways behind him. Fili and Kili laughed while Bilbo winced at Thorin’s words.

“He doesn’t even know what that really means for you,” Fili laughed. Bilbo brightened up a little at his words and smiled. The trio whispered ways to get back at Thorin and only stopped when they got to the dining area. The table was very long and already covered in food.

They sat in the middle of the table, Bilbo between Fili and Kili.

As everyone ate, the dwarves began to complain about the food. Bilbo ate happily, glad to have a full belly again.

Dori tried to get Ori to eat, much to Ori’s annoyance.

“Try it. Just a mouthful.”

“I don’t like green food,” Ori complained. Dori sighed, but continued his own meal.

“Where’s the meat?” Dwalin asked as he looked through a bowl of greens.

“Have they got any chips?” Ori asked, hoping to avoid eating the vegetables while not starving for the night.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table, conversing amongst themselves.

“Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner.” Gandalf remarked.

“Well, you never are.” Elrond joked, making them both laugh.

“Could you look at some swords that we found on our travels?” Gandalf asked suddenly, making Thorin throw him a suspicious look.

“Of course, old friend.” Gandalf pulled out the sword he found in the trolls’ hoard and gestured for Thorin to do the same. Thorin huffed but conceded to the wizard. Elrond examined Thorin’s sword first.

“This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” Elrond handed the sword back to Thorin who looked quite smug now. Internally, Elrond rolled his eyes at the dwarf’s antics. He moved to look at Gandalf’s sword.

“And this is Glamdring, the Foehammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age.” Elrond remarked, fascinated by the workmanship.

Down the table, Bilbo pulled out his own sword. Balin saw him across the table and spoke quietly among the loud dwarrow.

“I wouldn’t bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war.” Balin told him gently.

“What are you saying, my sword hasn’t seen battle?” Bilbo asked, already putting the sword up.

“I’m not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really.” Balin said, half-joking. Bilbo huffed and continued his meal, annoyed at this discovery. Back at the head of the table, Elrond continued to talk to Gandalf.

“How did you come by these?”

“We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs.” Gandalf replied.

“And what were you doing on the Great East Road?” Elrond asked, eyebrow raised. He was sure he knew the answer but wanted to confirm it. Gandalf smoked on his pipe that suddenly appeared and the dwarrow continued to eat. They left soon, planning to have a ‘real’ dinner later.

The dwarrow gather in their room, Bilbo too, and threw bits of broken furniture into a pile. Bilbo frowned at the sight, feeling like they were doing something wrong. He turned to Fili, concerned.

“Won’t the elves get mad we’re destroying their stuff?”

“Possibly, but uncle is fine with it so don’t worry too much.” Fili assured him. They sat with Bombur and helped prepare the utensils and food. Thorin was off brooding somewhere and the others were setting the pile on fire. The made a circle of dirt around the fire to prevent it from spreading.

Some dwarrow gathered benches from the rooms and sat them around the fire. Everyone sat down and began to roast sausages and various meats over the fire with sticks. The sticks were really just thin pieces of wood off the furniture. Bombur cooked up a large stew that hung over the fire and gave everyone a large bowl.

Bilbo sat with Ori, Kili, and Fili this time and talked about books they’ve read. Bombur eventually gathered a large amount of food and was happily eating away. Bofur looked at his sausage then at Bombur and thought of a great experiment.

“Bombur!” He called out suddenly, making everyone stare at Bofur. Bofur threw the sausage to Bombur, who easily caught it. This causes the bench to groan loudly before suddenly breaking. Bombur fell to the ground but made sure to keep his food upright. Everyone laughed uproariously, Bombur included. Bombur sat up correctly and continued to eat, joking with the dwarrow next to him.

This went on for a few more hours until Thorin declared that it was time to rest. They left the room and went to another large one where they kept all of their bags.

Everyone rolled out their bedrolls, laying close to their relatives. Bilbo felt awkward, so he tried to get out his roll as slowly as possible. He wasn’t sure where he should sleep.

He usually slept alone but now Fili and Kili had claimed him as their brother. He questioned if this would still be true in front of the others. Bilbo was becoming more unsure of himself as he saw Fili and Kili talking together in a corner, whispering and glancing at Bilbo.

Finally, they walked over, and Bilbo tried to act like he hadn’t been staring at them the whole time.

“Would you like to sleep with us Bilbo?” Fili asked. Bilbo didn’t trust himself to speak without crying so he just smiled broadly and nodded. The two dwarrow led him to an empty space near the wall and laid out their bedrolls.

Bilbo had 3 blankets as he got cold very easily, which surprised the other two. Dwarrow usually tended to run hot but it was most likely due to Bilbo’s mixed genes. The trio overlapped their blankets so that they could all lay close together. When Bilbo was laying between the two dwarrow, he felt that he could finally relax.

“I’m really glad to have met you two.” Bilbo murmured, already falling asleep. This caused Fili and Kili to feel overjoyed, knowing they meant so much to Bilbo. They hugged him closely, creating a tight sandwich.

“We’re glad to have you too,” the brothers said in unison. Bilbo hummed and quickly succumbed to the pull of sleep. None of them noticed some of the older dwarrow looking at them in confusion.

“What do you suppose they’re doing under those covers?” Gloin asked the others.

“Sleeping, like the rest of you should be,” Balin answered, unwilling to get involved in nonsense.

This brought chuckles out of the other dwarrow while Gloin just huffed. They broke off into separate conversations until they tapered off and went silent. Dwalin had first watch and sat by the door, lightly dozing.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo woke slowly, his brain fuzzy from his peaceful rest. He considered laying there all day and decided that, yes, he deserved a day off. Fate, however, was not in his favor. As Bilbo was beginning to fall back asleep he felt a body land on top of him and a second one quickly followed.

“What in the- “

“It’s time to wake up little one.” Kili said, laying on top of Bilbo and Fili. He was quite excited to get the day started. It took the young dwarfling a minute to register what Kili said but when he did he tried to sit up but quickly gave up.

“Kili! What if someone hears you? The others-.” Bilbo was quickly getting worked up. Fili and Kili hurried to get off of Bilbo and pulled him into a three-way hug.

“You know you can trust us, right?” Fili asked, making sure to look his littlest brother in the eyes. He nodded slowly, a little unsure. (a/n: I’m kinda projecting here but meeehhhh)

“Well, you can and we’re gonna prove it.” Kili nodded in agreement, smiling in encouragement.

“We would never talk about your secret in front of others without your permission. We meant it when we said that we’re going to be your big brothers from now on. And the most important thing to us is your happiness and safety.” Kili said, sounding wiser than usual. Fili was proud of how well Kili had took on this responsibility.

“Okay, I believe in you. In both of you.” Bilbo made sure to look at both of the brothers when he said the latter part.

“Are you ready to go eat then?”

“Oh, is that where everyone went off to?” Bilbo said, realizing the room was empty. He felt bad for getting worked up over nothing before.

“Yeah, but you were asleep, so you didn’t notice,” Kili said, standing up and pulling Bilbo up along with him. Fili stood on his own.

“Oh no, this is just gonna give Thorin another reason to hate me,” Bilbo lamented.

“I don’t think Uncle hates you- “

“Perhaps finds you less useful- “

“And somewhat of a liability- “

“But he doesn’t hate you.” Both dwarrow said this in unison. Bilbo gave them an unimpressed look.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Well, yeah. Obviously, it did not work though.” Bilbo rolled his eyes and began cleaning up his blankets and bedroll. He couldn’t believe how daft the two dwarrow could be sometimes.

“I’m really hungry, I hope there’s food left for us.” Bilbo said, hoping to get the other two moving faster. It worked wonders and their area was spotless in no time. If one disregarded the dirt and pure signature of “dwarrow were here”.

The trio made it to the end of breakfast with enough time to eat their fill. They all ignored the strange looks the others shot them.

“Can we go exploring after this?” Bilbo whispered to Fili. Fili smiled and nodded, continuing to eat. The other dwarrow finished first and began to go off on their own. Thorin got up and made his way over to Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. They looked up as he approached.

“I’m going to talk with the Wizard and Elf King. Do not cause in trouble. Oh, and Mr. Baggins, try to keep up with everyone else.” Thorin sneered a little which caused Bilbo to flinch, but the dwarf didn’t notice. Fili and Kili exchanged a subtle glance at that.

“I’ll try. It would help if the leadership didn’t leave something to be desired.” Bilbo retorted, fed up with being insulted. Thorin huffed and stalked off. Bilbo turned back to his food and continued to eat, tearing into his food with a fiery angry. He was also muttering about what he would like to do with a certain dwarf and a butter knife.

They later went off to go look around the palace, amazed by the designs. They started playing tag again when they came across a huge fountain.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kili asked them, grinning.

“That this is a huge fountain?” Bilbo guessed.

“That this is a great place to swim.” Fili laughed. They quickly stripped down to their underwear and jumped in. Except for Bilbo, who carefully stepped in. He was a bit scared of drowning but after seeing how shallow it was he calmed down.

“Come here Bilbo, I don’t want you to slip in here.” Fili said, holding a hand out to Bilbo. The dwarfling nodded and waddled over slowly, looking at his feet the whole time. He grabbed Fili’s hand and they started to splash water on Kili.

“Wow, you guys suck! (a/n: I can’t think of something more period typical lol)” Kili laughed. They kept playing, with the youngest changing sides every so often.

“What in the world is going on here?” Balin asked, confused. This caused the trio to freeze like deer caught in headlights.


	4. Fun and Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive? Kinda me. Seriously, summer classes are ridiculous and so are hospitals. I finally have time and motivation and wrote most of this in one day. I feel bad for taking so long but whateves right now. I gave up at some points and it gets VERY occ, just to warn everyone. Also, I had to borrow a computer while mine is getting fixed and I might have mixed up the comma and period. This one is pretty short since I didn't to spend too much time on the Rivendell stuff.

No one moved for a minute and Balin became annoyed.

“Is no one going to answer me?” Balin questioned. They all eyed each other, silently debating who should start.

“Well-” “We were-” “It’s just-” they all began in unison. The brothers (a/n: including Bilbo) stopped and Fili stepped forward.

“We decided we needed some fun to take a break from such a hard journey. It’s very sunny today so this is a great way to cool off. In fact, I think you should join us.” Fili said, becoming more confident as he spoke.

Balin sighed, not in the mood to ruin their fun. This kind of relaxation was hard to come by on the road.

“Remember that you two are princes and have an image to uphold. And you, Mister Baggins, are an adult. I will ignore this behavior this time but do not make a habit of it later.” Balin gave them one last stern look and walked off, hoping to find Thorin before he got them kicked out or something.

They brothers laughed, glad to have gotten away this time. After an hour or so an elf came by.

“Mister Baggins, Lord Elrond has instructed me to escort you to the kitchens for your meal.”

Fili and Kili stopped and looked at Bilbo who blushed from all of the attention. He hadn’t thought that the elves would even think to accommodate his needs, but it was probably a given since his mother had been here before.

“Al-all right. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Bilbo said quietly. The elf nodded and went over to a ledge to wait.

Before Bilbo could move the other two had rounded on him.

“What is he talking about Bilbo? Why would you need another meal so soon?” Kili questioned, arms crossed to make him look sterner. It didn’t work well for him.  

“Hobbits eat seven meals a day: Breakfast, Second breakfast, Elevenses, Lunch, Afternoon tea, Dinner, and Supper.” Bilbo said this very casually, shocking the dwarrow. The brothers became alarmed and dragged Bilbo over a corner, out of the elf’s earshot.

“Have we been starving you?” Fili asked, already starting to feel guilty.

“Not really, I only need 5 meals because of my,” Bilbo lowered his voice, “heritage. I keep a few small fruits around to munch on when I get hungry, it’s fine. Besides, you all have to ration your food as well so it’s not like we aren’t all struggling.” Fili sighed and placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders, preparing himself to actually be a big brother for once

“You’re definitely struggling more than us though. Bilbo, you need to take better care of yourself but even if you can’t Kili and I are here for you now. You need food more than us since you’re so small and young.” Bilbo opened his mouth to protest but Kili interrupted him.

“In either form you’re pretty small and definitely not as strong. That’s not a bad thing but it’s not something to take lightly.” Kili said softly, trying not to hurt Bilbo’s feelings. Bilbo frowned, feeling weak from their words.

“I’ve been taking care of myself for years, but I guess there is a difference between doing that in a steady place and on the road.” Bilbo admitted, unable to look at his brothers. Fili and Kili decided to throw caution to the wind and embraced the dwarfling tightly.

“Just as long as you remember to come to us for help,” Fili said, giving Bilbo an encouraging smile. Bilbo retuned it, albeit shyly. The trio collected themselves and walked over to the elf.

“We’re ready to go Mister elf” Bilbo said. The elf looked down at Bilbo and smiled. 

“You may call me Evi, Mister Baggins. Follow me.” Bilbo nodded and they all went of to the kitchen, spending most of the day there.

The dwarrow spent the in various parts of the castle, doing their own things. In the evening they had a formal dinner with the elves and another party of their own. Right as everyone was leaving the baths and preparing to sleep, Gandalf came over.

“Mister Baggins, I am in need of your services.” Gandalf said, managing to catch Bilbo without his new attachments. Bilbo was surprised at this sudden request but went along easily.

“What do you need Gandalf?” They walked down the hallway, out of sight and earshot of the others.

“I need to you to bring Thorin and Balin to that room I showed you earlier, do you remember how to get there?”

“Well, yes, but why don’t you just tell them yourself or just lead them there?” Bilbo asked, skeptical of Gandalf’s true intentions.

“Thorin is very untrusting of elves and would suspect something.”

“Is there something he should be suspecting?” Bilbo asked, mildly alarmed.

“Oh no, of course not. This is merely a precaution. He will be perfectly safe the entire time as long as he remains somewhat civil.” Bilbo figured that this was something about the journey that required the elves help and Gandalf was using him to bring Thorin in unaware. He sighed internally but couldn’t see a way out of it.

“All right, but if he accuses me of tricking him it’s on you.” Bilbo relented.

“Grand. I will see you in a few minutes then.” Gandalf said quickly before walking off. Bilbo sputtered at that, caught of guard. He wanted to chase the old wizard down and demand an explanation but thought better of it.

“Let’s just go along with it, then you can go to sleep.” Bilbo said to himself, noting that he really needed to be more cautious of what he agreed to. He walked back over to the dwarrow, approaching Fili and Kili first.

“Where were you? It’s time to go to sleep,” Fili asked.

“Gandalf asked me for a favor, and I already agreed so there’s no point in protesting,” Bilbo warned. Kili crossed his arms in defeat but still looked disgruntled.

“What was the favor?”

“He wants me to take your uncle and Balin to-” Bilbo stopped when he noticed Thorin walking over to them, Balin in tow.

“He wants you to take us where?” Thorin asked, suspicious of this setup.

“To a nice room with moonlight,” Bilbo replied, unsure of how much he should reveal.

“And why did the wizard not lead us there himself” Thorin questioned, becoming a bit more aggressive. This caused the dwarfling to step back between his brothers, intimidated.

“Uncle, surely you know Bilbo wishes you no harm. And besides, Gandalf is the one who gave him this task. He probably knows nothing about the actual reasoning.” Kili reasoned, unable to let Thorin walk all over his little brother.

Thorin scoffed but let the issue go. Balin moved forward, ready to get the conversation over with.

“Well, it is best that we don’t keep the wizard waiting. If you will, please lead the way Master Baggins.” Bilbo nodded, sparing his brothers a glance. They frowned to each other but gave Bilbo an encouraging look. The mismatched trio walked out of the room, Bilbo slightly ahead of other two. The other dwarrow looked at each other, confused but decided it was better to sleep and ask questions later.

“He seems to have become very close to my nephews,” Thorin whispered to Balin, throwing Bilbo’s back a suspicious glance.

“They are of similar ages, so it is not that strange, my king,” Balin replied, hoping Thorin wouldn’t treat Bilbo too rudely. The throne-less king huffed and looked away, glancing at the unknowingly young figure leading the way.

They went inside a large room with tall windows where Gandalf and Elrond stood and went over to them.

“Here they are, as requested. If there’s nothing else I will take my leave-” Bilbo said, trying to speak quickly so he could go to sleep. It was useless though because the wizard was quicker.

“Oh, I need you to stay Bilbo. You just need to stand with us.” Gandalf said, confusing everyone. Bilbo thought about refusing but that might make it more awkward.

“Um, alight.”

“Now, I am sure you would all like to know why we have gathered here.” Gandalf began. Everyone silently agreed but decided not to give the barmy man any satisfaction. The wizard cleared his throat in annoyance but continued.

“We are here because Thorin has a map only Elrond can help us with.”

“Our business is no concern of elves.” Thorin said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map.” Gandalf was getting very tired of Thorin’s need to refuse help even in dire need.

“It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets.”

“Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middleearth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

Balin elbowed Thorin and he grunted. He stood quietly for a few seconds before begrudgingly handing over the map.

“Erebor.” Elrond raised a magnificent eyebrow at this. “What is your interest in this map?”

Thorin went to speak but Gandalf beat him to it. Bilbo just looked around at everyone, confused on why Gandalf even wanted him here if he wasn’t going to do anything.

“It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Gandalf lied easily, merely humming when Elrond shot him a look of disbelief. That was such a blatant lie considering there was a whole company currently taking residence within his home.

Instead of calling the wizard out, he walked over to his magic rock to look at it with better lighting. He sees why he was requested to read the map immediately.

“Cirth Ithil. Moon runes.” Elrond says, glancing over at the present company.

“Of course. An easy thing to miss.” Gandalf remarked.

“Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written.” Bilbo silently thought about how specific and annoying that was. He also thought about how ridiculously lucky they had to be so that they could read them on this night.

“But can you read them?” Thorin asked, only interested in knowing what the map said. Balin cleared his throat and looked at Thorin meaningfully but Thorin acted like he couldn’t see or hear him.

“Well, let’s go over to my magical table to check,” They all walked into an open area by a waterfall where the moon was shining directly onto a sparkling white table.

“These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight.”

Everyone looked at Gandalf, figuring his shenanigans were the reasoning behind this perfect meeting. The wizard sputtered and looked away mildly offended but unable to defend himself. Bilbo felt close to laying down and going to sleep, he was so tired.

“Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole,” Elrond read.

“Durin’s Day?” Bilbo asked, confused about this whole thing and tired of standing around like a statue.

“It’s the start of the dwarves’ new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.” Gandalf explained.

“This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin’s Day will soon be upon us.” Thorin remarked, worried about getting into the mountain on time.

“We still have time.” Balin assured him.

 “Time? For what?” Bilbo asked, coming in and out of the conversation (a/n: this is actual dialog and wow, Bilbo sounds dumb). Balin briefly considered making the hobbit go to bed right then but decided he was old enough to decide for himself and just patiently explained it.

“To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened.” Balin said. Bilbo nodded in understanding, wondering what Fili and Kili were doing. Balin shook his head and turned back to the others.

“So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain.” Elrond questioned, already knowing the answer.

“What of it?” Thorin asked, getting defensive. Gandalf readied himself to reel in the errant king.

“There are some who would not deem it wise.” Elrond challenged, internally smirking at how easy Thorin was. Thorin huffed and snatched the map off the table, quickly putting it inside his pocket.

“Well, this was very productive. Thank you, Lord Elrond for all of your help. The others will retire now and see you in the morning for breakfast. Will you accompany me to see the gardens?” Gandalf asked, planning to get the dwarrow and dwarfling out of the palace that night.

Elrond saw right through Gandalf’s plan but decided to let it go. He did not want to deal with Thorin pitching a fit if he was kept from this journey.

“Of course, old friend. I believe one of my sons recently planted a new flower.” Elrond turned to leave, and Gandalf moved to follow him, stopping beside Thorin.

“You all must leave tonight.” Thorin nodded in affirmation and waited for Gandalf to leave.

Gandalf caught up to Elrond quickly and the duo walked out, turning down the hallway.

“I know what you’re planning.” Elrond said, giving Gandalf a look of disapproval.

“Yet you are not stopping them.” Gandalf replied.

“And have to deal with all of those dwarrow? I’d rather not. This journey was bound to happen irregardless of what others may want.” Gandalf nodded then thought about the previous conversation.

“Are we really going to the gardens?” Gandalf asked.

“Did you want to go?” Gandalf gave Elrond a ‘really’ look. “I planned on going to the kitchens and finding some much-needed wine.”

“I support that wholeheartedly.” Both laughed quietly, going off to have a long night of drinking and talking.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Gandalf and Elrond are joined by Galadriel and Saruman. 

“Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?” Saruman questioned. 

“Unnoticed? No, I’m simply doing what I feel to be right.” Gandalf replied, unperturbed. Everyone should have known by now that Gandalf will do anything he feels like with no regard to other people. 

"And what exactly do you think will happen when the dragon is awoken?" Galadriel asked, curious. 

"Why, Smaug will be befriended of course. The company doesn't know that yet but I am sure they will figure a way out." Gandalf sat contently, smoking his pipe. The others looked at him incredulously, seeing just how far gone Gandalf really was. 

"This plan of yours is bound to fail. You're sending these creatures to their death," Saruman warned. Elrond decided that it was time for him to add to the conversation as well. 

“Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace.”

“Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road.” Gandalf shot back. 

"That still does not answer the question as to why the dragon," Elrond challenged. 

"The orcs are out of control and will eventually try to take over. There is also the problem of the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf kept it vague just to be spiteful. 

“That’s absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic.” Saruman protested. 

“And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen--” Gandalf began but Saruman interrupted him. 

“Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow.” Saruman scoffed. Gandalf huffed on his pipe. 

“Well, he’s odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life.” He relented. 

“It’s not that. It’s his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They’ve addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods--” Saruman replied. 

"As amusing as this conversation is, I think Gandalf has something to show us," Galadriel interrupted. Gandalf smiled in thanks and pulled out a package from Radagast. He placed it on the table gently, making everyone look at him in surprise. 

"What is that?" Elrond questioned. No one moved so Galadriel answered. 

“A relic of Mordor.”

Elrond untied the wrapping and threw the cloth open, revealing a broken sword covered in engravings. 

 

"A Morgul blade.” Elrond said, shocked. 

"A powerful weapon indeed. But there is something off about this one..." Galadriel pondered. 

 

 

They stared at the blade in confusion, feeling a pulsing wave emit. The four felt drawn to touch the blade and Gandalf quickly covered it back up before the temptation was too much. As Saruman went to speak, they heard steps coming down the hallway. Lindir came into the room and stopped next to Elrond. 

 

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they’ve gone.”

"I already know that much Lindir, Gandalf was pretty much stalling with his usual shenanigans. Thank you for informing me but you should probably get some rest." Elrond responded, surprising Lindir. 

"Are we not going to go after them...?" 

"Why would we? They are on their own quest, leave them be." Elrond said, gesturing with his hand for Lindir to leave. Lindir looked very confused but nodded and took his leave. 

"Now, what were you going to say slightly less crazy wizard," the Elven king asked. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure how old Bilbo will be relative to humans yet. It doesn't really show because he's been raised to act a lot older. But it will definitely show later on when everyone knows his true identity. I don't know when I'll update this, it just depends on the response cause I'll definitely be writing this story a lot.  
> I'm not used to posting on a website like this so constructive criticism is welcome. I think this is trash but eh I'm trying something new.


End file.
